


People No One Will Miss

by SoHoldMeTight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x11, Dean tries to help Sam, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Angst, Sam Winchester Angst, Season 13 spoilers, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, breakdown - Freeform, mentioned Destiel, my sweet boy, my thoughts on 13x11, sam knows about destiel, sam needs love, sam s13, sam winchester deserves better, sam’s Grief, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHoldMeTight/pseuds/SoHoldMeTight
Summary: Sam is used to being in danger. He can forget his fear, or, at least he can try. He can try and forget the feeling of cold metal pressed against his head, the bullet waiting to break his scull into a million pieces and spray his brain all over the room. But he can’t forget what that man said.“I take people no one will miss.”





	People No One Will Miss

Sam is used to being in danger. He can forget his fear, or at least, he can try. He can try and forget the feeling of cold metal pressed against his head, the bullet waiting to break his scull into a million pieces and spray his brain all over the room. But he can’t forget what that man said.

_“I take people who no one will miss.”_

The words dug into his brain like nails over red skin. He turned in his bed, pressing a tired hand against the alarm clock. It was not the first time today he had envied the sharp noise, it’s clear purpose and its ability to perform. Sam had done nothing today, nothing but sit and replay the gleeful mantra of a dead psychopath.

When did a psychopath’s words have more merit than the ones in his own head?

He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a toss away line used to rationalize a crazy act by a crazy man. Or maybe it wasn’t. The psyche of a man who sent innocent people to their grave tended to be less logical and more bloody.

‘ _As if you’re so different.’_

*

Dean hummed as he cracked eggs over a bowl, mind wandering to the past. He whisked the yolks as he recalled his mother’s voice over breakfasts. Her soft hands would hold a scooby doo or dinosaur plate with he and Sam’s favorites.

Not that Sam could eat very much; at that age he would accept anything with a giggle. Nowadays Mr. Fantastic ate mainly fresh and organic food. Dean was just waiting for the living nightmare of Sam’s final transformation: _vegetarianism_.

One day he might not even want to eat the eggs Dean was cooking.

Although there wouldn’t be much left to eat if the sasquatch didn’t get out of bed. Normally Sam would have been up and out of the shower from a run by now, but for the past few days he’d seemed dead to the world. No, dead wasn’t the right world. It was more like Sam was tuning the world out. And that resulted in Dean doing what he did best.

Dean worried.

He’d tried talking to Sam and he’d tried giving him his space. Usually his brother just opened up in his own but lately he’d been quiet, and Sam was a serious guy to start. Not having any leads on mom or Jack wasn’t helping.

When Cas came back Dean had said they got a win, but if anything Sam looked even more dejected than before. Maybe it was because Cas returning was a reminder of those they’d lost. Maybe Sam was worn down after helping Dean. Maybe losing Jack was the final straw. Maybe-

The sound of Sam’s feet padding over the floor broke Dean out of his loop of endless questions.

“Hey there, college kid,” he grinned. “Want some breakfast?”

Sam frowned, raising his eyebrows. He stood in the doorway, not taking a step towards his brother.

“College kid?”

Sam knew his brother was a fan of nicknames, but he hadn’t been in school for years. Not since Jess, and Pastor Jim, and dad, and Ash... Dean seemed to realize his mistake as he tried to explain the moniker.

“Well with all the late rises and the bottles outside your room...” Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

He shrugged when he was met with silence. If Sam could help him out, the least Dean could do was make an honest effort to ask his brother what was bothering him. The problem there was that Dean could barely be in an honest conversation without making a joke, let alone start that conversation himself.

He shook his head, “Sam, I just meant that-“

“I haven’t been in... _college_ for over a decade,” he said, pulling back at the spoken truth. He rolled his eyes. “Just ‘cause I slept in for a few days doesn’t mean I’m out partying.”

Dean’s eyes widened, he nodded before speaking. “Right, cause that’s how you always talk to me.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “How I talk to you? What, am I not following your rules closely enough?”

He sighed, stepping towards him. “Sam, that’s not what I mea-“

“No,” Sam said, looking away. “I get it.”

He offered a tight smile as his eyes crinkled with retained anger. Dean’s eyes flickered up and down at his brother, who had yet to enter the kitchen. What was he supposed to say here?

“I’m not meeting anyone’s expectations,” Sam said in a tight voice. “It’s fine.”

Dean shook his head, ignoring the eggs on the stove.

“Sammy, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, Dean. I’m fine.”

“Yeah well, you don’t sound-“

“Jody called with a case,” Sam said with a nod, looking down at a lined piece of paper in his hand.

Dean rolled his eyes, scooping scrambled onto mismatched plates as his brother continued speaking.

“1322 Aldbrook, Pueblo, Arkansas. One of her buddies called Jody freaking out, said three victims have died in the last two days. All of them with their hearts ripped out of their chests.”

He sighed, “Three victims, huh?”

“In the past four days. Jody said she’d go herself but she’s working a missing person’s.” He shrugged, “I told her we’d check it out.”

“And when did you get this call?”

“Earlier.”

“Well you slept til almost noon,” he said with a frown, piling eggs into his mouth. “Could you be more specific?”

Sam sighed, his hazel eyes staring at Dean. “Are you coming or not?”

Dean shrugged as he shoved another forkful of cheese and egg between his teeth. He slipped into his jacket while bringing Sam his own plate. Sam frowned at the offered food, shaking his head and heading towards the stairs.

The keys clinked against Dean’s legs as Sam opened the door.

“Didn’t realize my company was optional.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t feel like Sammy always gets enough of a spotlight on him, and I’ve been worried about him for a while now. What do you guys think will happen to him, did you enjoy the writing? Let me know what you think! Comments are life.


End file.
